


Definitely Gay

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But it goes terribly and doesn't actually happen at all, Failed Sexual Encounter, First Time, Learning the Ropes AU, Tell me if I should tag as anything, dumb teenagers, i'm not good at this, no clue what to tag, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Based in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan.Jesse's not gay. He thinks. Maybe.Only one way to find out.





	Definitely Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> I wrote this many months ago, just never had a reason to post it.... I still don't but here you go.
> 
> Set in the first couple of months of Jesse's college days.

Jesse wasn't sure how to tell this girl he wasn't interested, until he realized he didn't have to. _Xan’s the only person I've ever been with_ , he had thought to himself, letting her take his hand and tug him back towards her room, _I don't know that I'm not really interested. This is what college is about, right? Finding out about yourself and getting laid?_

“You're really cute. My roommate said she was gonna jump on you if I didn't so… sorry, this is so sudden, right?” the girl was saying, giggling and gesturing at random with her whole body the entire time she spoke. Jesse just nodded dumbly as she continued to rattle on. Neither one of them had really even had much to drink. She had boldly come up to him with a proffered beer, asking where he was from, who he came to the party with, if he was single. He had been happy to talk to someone, as nervous and alone as he felt, but he had struggled with that last question. 

“I'll be totally honest, I'm on the rebound. I broke up with my high school boyfriend right before I came up here for school. We dated for four years and then I tell him I'm going to school here and he's like…” 

God, she's kind of boring. The freckles were cute though, it reminded him of the few Xan got on his shoulders in summer, and how he would cradle Jesse’s face and tell him that he had a few of his own dancing across his cheeks. Then he'd kiss each one until Jesse was squirming and giggling and they would end up wrestling and--

Jesse cleared his throat, willing the happy memory to go away. That wasn't Xan anymore. Xander was a jerk and Jesse was better off without him. Right? He wasn't sure. He was always so uncertain now. Unsure what he should do with his free time. Jamison tried to be a pal but the guy was strange and excitable. He had gotten Jesse out to these girls’ apartment for the party but once the guy had disappeared in the crowd Jesse had just stood there fidgeting until the girl had brought him that disgusting cheap beer. He had been thankful for the distraction and the conversation but now…

Now she was staring at him. Waiting for a follow up to him clearing his throat just now. Oops. Uh. What had she been talking about? Her ex?

“Uh. That sucks.”

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because she smiled way too wide and kept blabbing. Jesse shook the last of the nostalgia off his brain and tried to follow along, forcing a smile. He should pay attention. This was something they had in common after all: an asshole ex from high school. 

Jesse almost startled a bit when she suddenly leaned in, her small, cold fingers wrapping around his biceps just below the elbows, her weight making his forearms rise to support her own. Jamison would wrap an arm around his shoulders and shake him around a little as he spoke nonsense, but besides that he hadn't really touched someone so closely since he had arrived. The guys at work flirted sometimes but Jesse was pretty sure they were just straight dudes messing around while they worked. Straight guys were weird like that. 

_Focus!_ The girl was pressing closer, their chests nearly touching now. Girls were oddly soft. “Sooo, your weird friend Jamie said you're kind of on the rebound too?” she said with an oddly high lilt in her voice, eyes hopeful. Jesse managed not to grit his teeth and growl. He had told Jamison that more or less, one night when they were sharing a bottle of rum and talking about nothing. Jesse had come to the drunken conclusion that he just needed a good fuck, a real one, to take his mind off his ex for good. 

Jesse hadn't mentioned he was gay, but then again he wasn't really sure if he actually was or not. One longterm relationship with a guy didn't determine his sexuality, right?

Jesse came back to himself and nodded finally. That was good enough for the girl, who took the opportunity to push backwards and immediately strip off her shirt. Instead of that flat stomach, tan and slightly muscled like he had known for so long, it was a pale tummy with a layer of fat on it. Cute in its own right, he supposed. His gaze led up and he was surprised to find himself actually interested in the breasts encaged in a rather uncomfortable looking bra before him. Or rather, he found himself interested to realize he had never really observed breasts before. They looked soft, the curves were unique. He wasn't really finding himself sexually excited by them, but maybe that was just because they were still mostly hidden away. 

The blank staring must have really been doing it for this girl, because she seemed encouraged to continue stripping. She unzipped the tiny zipper on the side if her skirt, making the fabric slide down just slightly before she stopped its descent. “You too,” she urged, not letting her skirt succumb to gravity until Jesse’s shirt hit the floor and the button of his dirty, ripped jeans was popped.

It was probably rude to stare, even in a situation like this, but Jesse found himself unable to look away. They were pretty panties, pink and white lace that hugged her just right, even showing the subtle barely-there shape of what lie beneath. It was so different from what he knew. Jesse found himself actually feeling nervous, sucking in a sharp breath when her thumbs glided underneath the fabric at her hips and rested there. 

“You first,” she said, suddenly appearing shy, “I want to see what I'm getting into. Or, uh, what's getting into me.” Jesse ignored her annoying giggle, feeling his heart pound in his throat. This was it. His first real sexual encounter. He was really doing this. He was going to have sex. With a girl. No frotting, no intercrural, no teasing fingers that would rub and circle but never breach his most intimate place and leave Jesse feeling curious and desperate. 

But at least Jesse knew all of that. At least it was familiar. Vaginas were foreign territory and he wasn't sure what to expect. 

Jesse was glad he had at least managed to get half hard before this point. Otherwise she might have been disappointed in how unarousing her little strip show had been. Jesse’s jeans ended up kicked to the side, leaving him in boxer briefs. The girl almost leaned forward in anticipation; Jesse belatedly realized he might be her only other experience just like she was for him at this moment, if she had been with her ex for so long. Jesse fished his dick out without preamble, clumsily shoving the band of his briefs down like an afterthought so the fabric would stay out of the way. 

“Oh god, that's kinda big,” the girl breathed out. Jesse felt a twitch in his palm at the observation, the blood flow struggling to decide whether to rush to his face or his dick. 

“Thanks?” Jesse managed to get out, absent-mindedly stroking along his length just once as it filled out fully under his hand. “Do you...want to...touch it?” The offer felt lame and forced, but the girl was eager to accept it. She surged forward, wrapping those same small cold fingers from before around him. Jesse resisted hissing at the sensation, at least, though he instantly tossed his head back to look up at the ceiling. She took it as a good sign, when really it was just him suddenly wanting to look anywhere but at what was happening. 

Why was this so hard? Maintaining this erection was starting to become difficult with her freezing little fingers on it, though it did make the idea of seeking warm refuge appealing. Fuck it, this was happening. 

Jesse wrapped his own fingers around her wrist, easing her curious digits off him. “Your turn,” he murmured, his voice low and almost a rumble in his chest. She grinned slyly in turn, manipulating the hand letting go of her wrist to travel low, coaxing his warm hand to rest between her thighs. 

Oh. Yep. There was definitely not a cock there. Just smooth and… well, there was a divide in the soft flesh there. A curious few fingers pressing against that parting seam over the fabric was enough to earn a gasp from her and that soft mound pushed more insistently against his hand. After a few more fumbling strokes he had begun to figure out the pressure to apply and where. Their bodies had slotted closer at some point, both their breathing starting to pick up, her's more so. He knew girls got wet, but he didn't realize it would be like this. The fabric against his fingers was getting damp, helping to create a smoother slide as he continued. It was weird. He wasn't sure he really--

“Enough teasing,” she gasped against his chest, starting to shudder, “I want it.”

Oh no. Oh no. He wasn't ready. He was still weirded out by the no dick thing. He knew what to do with those! 

She backed away, towards the bed, and the next thing he knew her panties had hit the floor with a muted thud against the carpet. There is was. Holy shit. 

“Oh shit,” Jesse choked out, “I'm definitely gay.”

The girl had tossed herself back onto the mattress, obviously expecting to get ravaged. She looked up, propping herself up on her elbows. “What was that? You're definitely not gay?” She laughed at the little joke she thought she had heard, but Jesse was already pulling his clothes back on.

“Gay, me, definitely AM!” he managed to bark as he yanked his shirt back over his head, jeans on but unzipped and unbuttoned. Where were his shoes, damn it? 

“What the hell??” was all she could manage to say in response before he was out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Jesse found Jamie fairly easy, shaking him by the shoulder insistently. “Let's leave. Please. I need to get out of here.” Jesse spoke through grit teeth, but his roommate had no care for his odd behavior. 

“Calm yer perky tits, this party blows anyway. Not in the cool explodey way, either. Hey, XYZ, y’know? You've got a bit of a peep show going on down there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Purely-A-Trashcan and I have an inside joke/HC that Jesse is afraid of vaginas. Poor baby. 
> 
> My OW Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep. I take prompts sometimes!


End file.
